Madness Is Contagious
by Madara12
Summary: "Did you think you'd escape so uh easily toots? No, no, no. There's nowhere you can go that I won't find you, sooo I suggest you play nice and uh Get. In. The. Van." Breaking out of Arkham is no easy task. Escaping the clutches of a homicidal maniac with your sanity in tact? Even harder. Joker/OC AU Rating for Mild violence and possible sex scenes later on
1. Chapter 1

**Edited the first two chapters a bit, felt like I overdid the details. Hopefully this is better, enjoy!**

The young girl ducks behind an alley in the Narrows as cop cars with blaring sirens roll by. Normally she was able to pull off minor thefts without a hitch thanks to being a disarming blonde and blue eyed girl. But on her run from the scene of this particular crime, she had slid on black ice and sprained her ankle giving Gotham PD a chance to almost catch up with her. **_Almost_**.

Thankfully for her, most cops didn't dare go into the Narrows as it was known gang territory and cops didn't make enough money to risk their lives over petty theft. The blonde's phone vibrates in her pocket, flipping it open, she sees a text from Arlo Maroni: **Where are you?**

"Shit," she mutters under her breath. The nephew of the Italian mob boss was **_not_** a patient man. She fumbles with her phone to type back a hurried message, not noticing the shadow creeping up on her.

As she hits the send button, a large hand grabs the girl from behind. The next thing she knows, a sack is placed over her head and a needle is injected into her arm. The last thing she hears before losing consciousness is someone mutter, "found her."

The blonde awakens in a chair in a dimly lit white room. "Where am I?" Her vision is still a little blurred from the drugs.

"Arkham Asylum," a male voice across from her responds.

The girl hadn't noticed him before, but a balding man wearing a white lab coat is sitting a few feet in away of her.

Karma Dupont? he asks questioningly as he looks at a clipboard in his hand.

The girl in question gives a small huff of annoyance.

"No you're not reading that wrong. See my mother used to be a drug addict whore and one particular evening she was more fucked up than usual and screwed a customer without a condom. 9 months later, I was born. **_That's_** Karma," she mutters, finally feeling normal.

Doctor Strange raises an eyebrow at her revelations, leaning forward in his chair. "Do you know why you are here?"

Oh she had a _good_ idea why she was now sitting in Arkham Asylum, but Karma doesn't bother to dignifying the question with a response.

"You are here because your step father, Richard Westing is the second wealthiest man in Gotham, making him a highly esteemed and influential figure. Despite discrepancies with your mother's habits and past, your step father values his marriage and cannot afford to have an insolent child, of no blood relation _nonetheless,_ spewing venomous information that is private family business. Your increasingly criminal behavior is also a concern and he will not tolerate you smearing his image **any** longer."

A small sadistic smile touches the Doctor's face.

"I have been paid handsomely to ensure you are, quite literally 'scared straight'. By _any_ means necessary."

Karma isn't too surprised because her step father had always tried to make her life miserable from groundings to military school, but she still pales. She knew he was a proud man, but to have her committed to an insane asylum was a little crazy even for _him_.

"I know this is illegal, I am an _adult_ and in a _sound_ state of mind. Keep the money, I would gladly see him lose every dime. Besides," the young woman drawls. "I'm sure it wouldn't look too good for Richard Westing to be involved in such a _scandal_."

Doctor Strange lets out a gruff guffaw of a laugh much to Karma's bemusement. "My dear, when I am through with you, you won't be mentally stable enough to _ever_ talk about Arkham Asylum to_ anyone_."

Seeing the sudden flames of hatred in the young woman's eyes, the doctor discreetly presses a red panic button below his chair, signaling the guards to rush in.

A growl escapes Karma's throat as she lunges a well aimed fist at Strange's face. Her knuckle only barely collides with his nose before she is grabbed by two sets of strong rough hands that pull up and successfully restrain her.

Strange's face contorts to that of anger as he pinches his nose to stop the bleeding that has slowly begun to ooze from his nostrils. "She is to be with her fellow dangerous criminals," he hisses. "Bring her to Quinzel's ward!"

Realizing exactly what danger Strange is putting her in, Karma shoots him a death glare.

_"You **will** pay for this."_

The 2 men had hauled her to the Maximum Security Wing and handed her off to a fat security guard who'd introduced himself as Lyle. It seemed all the staff knew of her predicament because the man turns his head to give his best attempt at a comforting smile.

"I just want you to know, I don't agree with what Dr. Strange is doing to you. Everyone goes through a rebellious stage, you maybe more so than others, but you sure as hell don't deserve to be locked up with these psychos."

Though Karma forces a smile of appreciation to form on her face, inside she's screaming in fury._ If you know it's so wrong then why don't you report him to the authorities?_

"Well, I'm glad I have someone on my side," she grits out, allowing the bitterness in her tone to seep through.

Lyle hesitates for a moment and Karma wonders if he'd actually registered that her sarcasm was directed at him. But of course not. The oaf simply gives her a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. Just keep your head low and deal with Strange's bullshit until he decides you've had enough," he reassures an unconvinced Karma as he opens a door labeled, Group Therapy.

Lyle guides Karma over to a brunette woman in her early 30's wearing thick rimmed glasses. "Doctor Quinzel," this is Karma Dupont and her case report." He hands over a brown folder, the contents of which make Quinzel's thin eyebrows rise.

"Thank you, Lyle." Her voice is cool and professionally indifferent with just a touch of self-importance. Karma immediately doesn't like her.

The Doctor turns her gaze to the new patient with an air of superiority. "For you convenience, patients with pasts of sexual assault or rape have been scheduled for separate group therapy sessions and are not to have any contact with you during lunch and dinner periods." the words roll off her tongue in a distasteful manner.

The daunting realization in Karma's eyes must have been apparent because Quinzel seems to know exactly what the young blonde is thinking.

"These precautions have been put in place as you are currently the _only_ female patient in this wing."

Karma is too overcome with a sudden rush of emotions to respond, mainly sheer rage at her mother for marrying Richard Westing and utter loathing for the bastard himself for trying to make her life a living hell.

Quinzel doesn't even bother introducing the younger woman to the 20+ criminals huddled around the room's only t.v. and Karma couldn't have been more grateful, she wanted to remain unnoticed. The Doctor gestures to some bookshelves in the back of the room. "Feel free to have a seat, this period is basically an indoor recess. Lyle, Steve, and I will be here if there's a problem."

Karma spares a glance at the buff, unruly ex-criminals in the room compared to the 2 young security guards and female doctor. _Comforting_, she thinks miserably as she grabs a random book and sits at the table farthest from the tv. She immediately makes herself look busy, staring at the pages, but not seeing the words as her mind tries to devise an out from her current situation.

An intelligent pair of eyes follow's Karma's movement with interest. The man approaches her table giddily, plopping down ungracefully in the chair across. The young girl does her best to ignore the curly haired man in a straight jacket, but he begins tapping his toes to an imaginary rhythm, causing her patience to snap.

"Can I help you," she mutters coldly, glaring at the man from behind the safety of her book.

The man's eyes widen in mock surprise at her defensive manner. "Oohh feisty," he chuckles dryly, licking his lips disturbingly loud before giving Karma a sideways glance. He then leans forward waggling his eyebrows mockingly. "I _likeee_ **you.**"

Karma immediately recognizes his voice, but doesn't want to believe her hearing. Two jagged scare running up the corner's of his mouth to his cheeks confirms her fears.

Noticing her attention on his scars, the Joker fixes her with a lazy, but dangerous smile. "Like what ya see, _doll_?" His voice still holds some amusement, but there's now unconcealed malice in its tone.

Karma had heard his face was a touchy subject so she does her best to compose herself and ignore the question. "Is there something you want?"

The man stares her down for a moment before clicking his tongue.

"There is a reason I _uh_, invited myself over. It didn't look like you found that-_ah_ very interesting anyway," he says, dismissing her book with a flick of his head.

Karma can tell from his exaggerated body movements and loud lip licking that the Joker is definitely a few cards short of a full deck. Still, something about his eyes makes the hair on the back of her neck stand on end even though she'd been around her fair share of dangerous criminals.

"You know," he drawls out, interrupting Karma's train of thought. "It's _uh_ **rude** to ignore someone when they're talking-**_ah_**." His eyes had become so dark they looked like merciless little pits that glared at her in childish resentment.

"Sorry," she grinds out apathetically, trying not to let any weakness show. "You said you had a reason for coming over here and bothering me. Do tell."

The deranged man lets out a high pitched giggle that seems almost demonic compared to his calm, low speaking voice. "You are a ri-**ot**. That's a pretty convincing act you've got there_ tough guy_. But-_ah_. You don't fool me. **Not. One. Bit**. See, I can tell you're different and in here," he gives her a predatory smile, flashing his stained teeth. "That's **not** a good thing. See these guys," he gestures slightly to the other patients with an incline of his chin. "Are _all_ caged animals. Sure they're _uh_ mostly harmless when the good doctor's got them all jacked up on meds and people like Lyle," he says the name as if it leaves an unsavory taste on his tongue. "-are around. But being locked up...**_DOES_** things to you!"

His voice raises bordering on hysterical. "And things can _uh_ get a little crazy in here, if you know what I mean." The Joker gestures down to his straight jacket with a lopsided grin. "Especially when the others see who you _really_ are. Then this place is going to really be...a **maaad** house!"

The Joker looking extremely pleased with himself as the other criminals turn to look at the pair. Now Karma had caught everyone's attention thanks to this wolf that had sniffed out her insecurities. Not wanting to seem weak, she glares at the other criminals and the Joker.

"I think I can handle myself, _you and I are not as different as you think_," she sneers, signaling the end of the conversation.

The Joker rolls his eyes dramatically, "I really ha**te** liars, but in your case I'll _uh_ make an exception, for now. You and I are gonna have a **LOT** of laughs, doll." He begins shaking in uncontrollable fits of that bone chilling, hyena laugh.

Much to Karma's relief, Lyle and Steve rush over before the situation gets out of hand and drag his howling form away, leaving Karma alone with a sense of weariness and unease.


	2. Chapter 2

Karma pushes the tasteless food around her tray moodily. Her appetite had all but vanished in the past few days. She sculpts the questionable looking mush that is supposed to be potatoes into a likeness of Dr. Strange's face before stabbing it angrily with a fork.

She looks up from the mess to see Dr. Quinzel sit down across from her, which is odd because doctors_ never_ eat in the cafeteria.

"Hello, Karma. How have you been?" the older woman asks, not sounding very interested.

"Well the showers are disgusting, this food is clearly in violation of multiple health codes, oh and I'm here illegally. But ya know, just peachy."

The Doctor's face becomes flustered, but she manages to change the subject while keeping her tone level. "If you think I enjoy indulging a juvenile adolescent, you are wrong. I have more important things to do, such as cure severely, mentally ill patients like the man you talked to last week. Which, is why I'm here."

"And what exactly does_ the Joker_ have to do with me?" Karma asks irritably.

"We call him **J** here. It's not healthy to indulge his mind with connections to his criminal persona and he is relevant to you because you were able to initiate a conversation with him."

Karma shakes her head. "I didn't do anything, he came up to me."

"He approached **_you_**?" The doctor sputters in disbelief, as if Karma isn't even worthy of the psychopath's attention.

Karma fights to keep the growl from her voice. "Yes,**_ he_** came up to _**me**_, but I fail to see how that's important. He was obviously just trying to intimidate me. Twisted fuck probably gets off on that shit."

Doctor Quinzel ignores the rebuff and continues as if she'd never heard Karma speak. "J is an unusual case, he suffers from multiple disorders, but I am unable to properly diagnose him because he is practically sedated all the time. However, I am not allowed to reduce J's medications until he shows progress and you are the_ first_ patient he's interacted with peacefully. Of course, that could simply be because you are a _young_ _female_." There is definitely a jealous tone in the Doctor's voice.

Karma regards the other woman wearily, if this bitch could have **any** sort of attraction towards the Joker then she has to be a little crazy herself. But seeing as she worked in Arkham everyday and Karma felt a pull on the edges of her **_own_** sanity, it was understandable that Quinzel had become a_ little_ strange. The Joker had even said this place does things to people. _Crazy is as crazy does._

"But whatever the reason, I want you to have some one on one time with him as an experiment."

Karma's mouth practically drops at the suggestion. "Sorry to disappoint Doctor, but I'd rather be in solitary confinement than around **_J_**." _Is she the only one between them who hasn't forgotten the man is a homicidal maniac_?

"Well," the older woman purrs. "I'm not really asking. See, if you don't do this for me, I'll have to report your disobedience to Dr. Strange, and I know you two already have a _strained_ relationship."

The blonde snarls in frustration. She could see Strange enjoying a chance to further ruin her life, especially considering the fact she'd assaulted him.

"Fine," Karma snaps

20 minutes later, Karma is sitting across from the Joker in a tiny room with no cameras or supervision aside from Doctor Quinzel watching them through the door's glass window.

The man looked in far worse shape than when Karma had first seen him. His eyes have a slight glazed over look from the meds and his curly hair is grungy like he hasn't showered in days.

"So Karmaa," he tests the name out on his tongue, deciding he liked the flavor it leaves. "Just couldn't stay away could_ya_?"

Karma nearly snorts in an unimpressed manner, she was still angry at him for the other day.

Joker tilts his head to the side, running his tongue along the inside of his cheek in satisfaction. Defiance always sent a euphoric chill through him because it usually lead to the pleasurable feeling that came from killing someone _veryyy_ slowly. This hot tempered girl was going to be especially fun to toy with, he loved when his little pawns had a fire to fuel.

"I _uh_ dig the name toots. Gonna give me a little dance? Put a _smile_ on my face." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"A stripper joke? Haven't heard one of **_those_** before. I'd think a clown like you could be a little more original, but then again you're not nearly as funny as you think. **Crazy**. But, not funny." Karma immediately regrets the words as soon as they come out of her mouth.

The Joker's smile instantly falls off his face, replaced by a blood chilling glare.

"You know, Karma," he growls angrily. "You've got a fresh mouth on _ya_ that I'd _jusstt lovee_ to carve up."

Then just as soon as it came, his anger is gone as he drums his fingers in a bored manner, leaving Karma to wonder if being bi-polar is a side effect of all the drugs or just another part of his deranged personality.

"I _uh_ happen to know where they keep my knives so I wouldn't test my patience **_doll_**." Even when threatening people, the Joker could speak as calmly as if he were discussing the weather.

A chill goes up Karma's spine and she decides to be civil just in case he did have access to weapons.

"Look Joke-" She stops herself from finishing that thought remembering Quinzel's words. "I mean _**J**_."

Immediately, anger swells inside Joker. _This girl actually knew who he was and still had the balls to insult him_? He'd assumed she just didn't recognize him without the makeup or that she was ignorant to his criminal persona all together, but this was an insult to his pride.

He slowly reaches for the sharpened file concealed in the back of his straight jacket, his subtle movement goes unnoticed by the girl. So, people thought his time in Arkham had made him soft, _docile_ even? A wild beast turned house cat, was** that** it? Well,** apparently** everyone needed a reminder just how **_unpredictable_** and **_dangerous_** he was, starting with _this girl_. Her mutilated corpse would show everyone this tiger still indeed had claws.

"Look, Quinzel said if you want to be off the medications then we're going to have to do this thing regularly."

The Joker processes Karma's words and slowly releases his grip on the file. If this girl was his meal ticket to mental clarity then killing her now would only complicate things. Besides, he'd be able to devise better ways to make her scream when he was back to his usual self.

"Well, well looks like good old Strange has you on his _uh_ naughty list." The Joker cackles at his bad joke much to Karma's annoyance. "So you want out, is that it? Not enjoying the lovely scenery and _peace of **mind**_ Arkham has to offer?"

Karma scoffs, "and you are?"

The Joker leans back in his chair lazily. "I'm just along for the ride toots. I do enjoy Ms. Harleen's attention, she thinks I'm juuus**t** fascinating."

"I hadn't noticed," the blonde says dryly.

"Well, aren't I a lucky _fellah_? She's rooting for me too, she doesn't completely know it yet, but _uh_ she **_will_**. She _**wants**_ me to succeed." The last part comes out a triumphant growl.

Karma's eyebrows knit in confusion. "Succeed at what?"

The Joker's delighted smile widens. "Having my encore. See, if you keep this little _uh_ ac**t** up while my Harleen works her magic, I can get us both out of here."

Karma's eyes narrow in suspicion. If there was one beneficial thing Richard Westing had done, it was teach her that nothing in this world comes without a cost.

"Us both, what's the catch?"

The Joker can't stop himself from smirking. This was all_ so_ easy.

"From here on out-_**ah**_. You do **ex-ac-tly** as I say. Think of it as a henchman position, minus the pay. Boy, I could get used to that," he cackles to himself. "When I don't need your help anymore, I'll _uh_ let you know. Until then, _**you**_ work for **_me_**."

Karma doesn't trust him, but she's backed into a corner. On one hand she could stay and be complacent until Arkham drove her completely insane. Or, she could side with a criminal mastermind and risk being caught or worst case scenario, end up dead. But Karma knew she'd rather die trying to escape than be at Dr. Strange's mercy.

Against her better judgment she agrees. "Deal," she says irritably. She knew she'd have to keep her wits about her with him, there was no telling what he'd actually do when freedom was in his sights.

"Why **soo** _serious_?" He asks mockingly. "I'm not a_ uh_ bad guy, I'm just unique-**_ah_**."

The door interrupts his maniacal laughter, revealing a relieved looking Dr. Quinzel.

"Hiya Harley," the Joker gives her what would have been a charming smile before his face was cut. But Karma can see the other woman is pleased with the attention.

"I take it everything went well?" she asks perkily. So, the indifferent bitch act was _just_ for Karma.

"_Smoooth_ _sailin_' Doc. I'd love to spend more time with my **_Karma_**."

Though Quinzel is put off by the term of endearment, she manages a smile. This was after all, the progress she'd been hoping for, even if she had to share _him_. **For now**.

"Well that's great. Maybe next time you won't mind if I record the session? Just to show Dr. Strange your progress, of course." _And find out why you're so interested in this girl_, the Doctor thinks darkly.

The Joker's eyebrows knit slightly, which Karma can tell is a suppressed frown. Yet, he gives the doctor a lazy shrug. "Why _not_?"

Karma wonders how he'd be able to communicate his plans to her now that Quinzel would be monitoring their conversations. However, that question is answered later that evening when Karma is resting in her cell.

She hears the sound of the security gates opening, but it's too early for the change to the night shift guard. The blonde sits up in curiosity, peaking out of the bars to catch a glimpse of Lyle escorting a new patient down the hall. The man has pasty white skin, long dark hair, and wide eyes that become wild with fear when the other celled patients begin jeering and howling at his arrival.

The newcomer's back slams against Karma's cell as Lyle tries to restrain his thrashing limbs. Steve comes running down the hallway, tackling the crazed man to the floor. A crumbled up piece of paper lands in Karma's cell, unnoticed by the two guards. The pale man gives her a meaningful look before he is pressed face down as Steve and Lyle force him into restraints.

Karma snatches up the paper and retreats to her cot, hidden from view behind a solid wall. The page is from the Gotham times and is covered in hurried jagged scribbling that reads:

_**Helllooo Karma. Your first job is to cozy on up to our dear friend Lyle so you can grab his spare cell keys. Now I'm not sayin' you have to jump the guy's bones, but do what ya gotta do to "start some sparks".**_

Shock from the Joker's ability to deliver her a message with outside help is overcome with disgust and self-loathing for what Karma has to do. The blonde runs a few fingers through her hair giving it the intentionally wild look before strutting back to the cell bars. She watches Steve haul the pale man to his feet while Lyle catches his breath.

Karma bats her eyelashes in an impressed manner. "Wow," she says, her voice low and seductive. "I didn't realize how_ strong_ you are. Taking that psycho down _sooo_ easily, you could **definitely** be a cop."

It was no secret that security guards were often police academy dropouts and men like Lyle just loved having their egos stroked.

In response, the guard visibly huffs in pride, doing his best to suck in his gut as he leans suggestively against the wall beside Karma's cell.

"Yeah I guess, but I like helping people so I think this job better suits me, you know?"

Such noble words for someone who physically abused patients. It wasn't spoken about out loud, but everyone, including the staff knew Lyle took pleasure in hurting his least favorite wards.

"Well, I am definitely glad I can rest easy knowing I'm in such _capable_ hands." She lets the double meaning sink in.

A lecherous grin finally spreads across Lyle's features as he leans in close. "When I have the chance I can show you _**just**_ how capable I am." The feeling of his hot breath in her face makes Karma shudder in disgust, but he mistakes her reaction for longing.

_"I look forward to it,_"she lies, trying to sound as sincere and turned on as she can manage while looking at his chubby, all too eager face.

Much to her relief, Steve comes around the corner, interrupting their conversation. Lyle gives her a sly wink then turns away, leaving Karma to sink to the floor of her cell in utter shame.

In solitary confinement the Joker sits; listening, waiting. Finally he hears what he's been waiting for, the sound of a shrill deranged laugh signalling his guy had succeeded in playing his part. The Joker's shoulders shake in barely contained mirth, Arkham was about to know** the true meaning of insanity**. The sound of his own sadistic glee mingles with the other man's laughter in the night.


End file.
